


Maybe, it was kismet

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Parallel Universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the original series didn’t exist? What would have happened if Gillian and David met for the first time to film the revival in 2015? Would things be really different?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe, it was kismet

**Author's Note:**

> A trillion thank-yous to Icedteainthebag who is the best English teacher I’ve ever had. Thanks again for your beta, your patience, your great ideas and advices.

He did his research before joining the reading table where she’s already sitting next to Chris, her eyes focused on the script. All he knows about her is what  he’s read in the press and what his agent has told him about her work. He knows she’s an engaged artist, very talented from what he saw in the couple episodes of “The Fall” he watched yesterday, and that she has three children. He’s read some scandalous articles about her private life that said that she had been through quite a few personal issues when she was younger, but who didn’t when they were young?

She looks taller on the screen and he’s amazed about how petite and tiny she actually is, like a fragile little bird who needs constant surveillance and protection. He used to know her age, but he can’t remember it now. She looks younger, anyway. Her blond curls fall slightly on the porcelain skin of her shoulders and her small manicured hands toy with a pen that she slowly puts between her lips.

After a few seconds of observation, he needs to make himself known so he clears his throat. He didn’t have a chance to notice how deep blue her eyes were before she raised her head to look at him. Her piercing gaze makes him lose his words. He, who is always such an eloquent and talkative person.

“Hi, uh… I’m… hum… I’m David, sorry, I just…”

“Hi, I’m Gillian. Nice to meet you.” Her smile makes him shiver and he knows that from now on, he will try to make her smile as much as possible, not because he wants her to be happy, but because he would give everything he owns to see it again.

He joins the table and sits next to her. Staying focused on the lines he has to read is nearly impossible when her feminine and sensual scent invades his nostrils every time she moves her head.

He’s not a young actor, and he’s worked with a lot of actresses and has seduced quite a few as well. But there is something more about her. Something he can’t explain, yet. A chemistry. An attraction. Maybe more.

They know nothing about each other, but they already know how to work together. He anticipates her reactions and she really looks like she’s listening to him during Mulder’s far-fetched monologues. Sometimes, he has to remind himself that he’s not supposed to think about how adorable she looks when she can’t pronounce those scientific words, and furrows his eyebrows and purses his lips to look more serious. He has noticed that she tends to look at his mouth when he speaks, and not in his eyes, and he hopes it means what he thinks it means.

When they are finally done reading the first episode, he isn’t so sure about the show, but he knows she will make shooting in Vancouver enjoyable.

“You doin’ something tonight?” he asks frankly as she puts on her leather coat before leaving. It’s fall in Los Angeles, and he finds it cute that she still wears a coat whereas he is in a short-sleeve shirt. She might be one of those women who is always cold. Now he wonders how her cold feet would feel against his calf in bed.

“Yeah, I have this business party in Hollywood.”

“Oh, okay.” He doesn’t want to look disappointed, but he can’t help it.

“Hey, what if you come with me? We have a show together, so it makes sense, and we can get to know each other more before we start filming next week. But you need to change  first.” For the first time, he hears her laugh, and it’s music to his ears. He’s known for being kind of a morose person. He doesn’t laugh a lot. It’s not like he is sad, but that’s just the way he is, usually. But her laugh is contagious and it makes her face glow. It’s like her eyes, her nose, and her forehead are laughing too, and he wants to hear it again.

“Oh yeah, I hope I still fit in my ball gown,” he jokes, and it works. She laughs again. “I’ll  pick you up at your hotel at 7? Where are you staying?”

“Garland, three blocks away from here. Seven is perfect, see you later… Mulder.”

-

She’s gorgeous in this black dress, short enough to let him see her perfect knees, but not enough to be vulgar. He tries to keep his eyes locked on hers, but his eyes continuously drag down to her cleavage.

He would feel pretty much comfortable with his half-hard member hidden in his pants if she wasn’t grabbing at his arm while walking and squeezing his biceps while talking to other people. He hates these kinds of parties, but she makes it enjoyable. She does all the dirty work, promoting the show to the right people, pretending to laugh at their bad jokes, trying to raise some money for her charities, while he makes sure her glass is always full of sparkling water and his full of champagne.

“Do you wanna get out of here?” he asks after two hours, looking at her with needy puppy eyes.

She chuckles and nods. “I’m tired and I have to get up in 5 hours. I should go back to my hotel.”

“Okay, I’ll give you a ride back, and…”

“I’m gonna take a cab. You’ve drunk too much.” She smiles as they reach the exit, and raises her arm to call a taxi. “I can drop you somewhere if you want.”

“No, I’m going to eat a little bit and I’ll be fine. But thank you. I really enjoyed the party. It was fun with you.”

“Yeah, it was. See you in a week, though?”

He nods and freezes when she kisses his cheek softly before disappearing into the car. It’s going to be a very long week.

-

They haven’t seen each other for a week, just sent each other a couple text messages, mostly professional. He’s very excited to see her again. Truth is, he couldn’t stop thinking about her since the party. He keeps rewriting the history in his mind. He should have kissed her. He isn’t sure she would have let him, but at least he wouldn’t have any regrets now.

A petite blond silhouette perched on three-inch heels pulls him out of his thoughts. She looks like she already knows each of the technicians by their first names, whereas he barely remembers the name of the director. How does she do that? She walks toward him with a broad smile and her arms wide open for a welcoming bear hug and he can’t help but make it last longer than necessary, taking the opportunity to smell her hair and keep her breasts against his chest.

“Sorry, I got lost and I have to go to makeup. Do you know where it is?”

“Hum, yeah. Thankfully, I didn’t have to go there today.” He looks down at Mulder’s casual outfit and scratches his scruffy beard. “But I can get you there. Come with me.” He puts his hand on the small of her back and walks her to the makeup trailer. He’s always been a tactile person, and she doesn’t seem to mind. Actually, he swears that she’s leaning into his touch.

“It’s here. I’ll see you on set later?”

“Hey, where are you going? Stay with me. You’re gonna help me to pick a wig.”

Oh yeah, he had completely forgotten that her character was supposed to be a redhead, and now he’s glad that she isn’t going to dye her hair. He has never been into redheads.

All the wigs look the same to him, and he doesn’t really care about hairstyles, but he’s transfixed by the way she lifts her hair to put the first wig on, revealing the porcelain skin of the back of her neck.

“What do you think?” she asks, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

“I think Mulder is more into blondes, but you’re still beautiful in red.”

Maybe it’s the wig, or the fact that it’s too hot in this trailer, but her cheeks blush and he likes it.

“It doesn’t matter what Mulder likes. They aren’t together.” She takes off the wig to try another one, and she sees him approaching her chair, his eyebrows furrowed.

“Excuse me?” He sounds almost offended. “We didn’t read the same script! Mulder and Scully are totally married.”

“No they’re not!” Her voice is high pitched, and the hairdresser puts another wig on her head. “What do you think of this one, better?”

“Yeah. They have a child together!”

“Look, I read through all the scripts, and we don’t even kiss. Do you see a ring on my finger?” She lifts her hand to make him look at the back of her fingers, moving her head from side to side to examine her wig.

“Are you serious? Well, I quit! If I can’t kiss you, it’s not worth it.” He makes her giggle for his own pleasure. “I’m going to talk to Chris. We need to rewrite this script right now. See you later?”

She nods, amused, and puts on a third wig, watching him leave the trailer.

-

It’s been a long time since he’s enjoyed shooting that much. Working with her is a real delight. He’s amazed by her talent and the fact that she never complains. She’s never tired and she never stops pushing herself. If he was the one running in high heels with a wig on, which might itch like a bitch, he would already be whining. He’s still not sure what their characters’ relationship is exactly, but he keeps thinking that they are a thing and acts this way.

His hand is always on her lower back. He opens the doors for her. He can’t keep his hands off of her and she doesn’t seem to mind.

The last two hours of shooting are hard, mostly because he’s on his own and he realizes that he actually misses her.

It’s not the same when she’s not around to laugh at his jokes, or fall from her apple box, or swear every ten seconds when she can’t remember her lines. He is exhausted and starving, but she is all he can think about.

It’s not very late. He wonders what she might be doing now. She’s probably in her trailer, trying to memorize her lines for tomorrow, or maybe she went out for dinner. Maybe someone asked her out and she said yes. Of course someone asked her out, he thinks. She is the most beautiful girl on this planet! And if it hasn’t happened yet, it will soon. What is he waiting for? He has to do something before she escapes him. But first things first. He needs to take a shower.

Lost in his thoughts, he walks the steps of his trailer and starts to strip once he gets inside. He kicks off his shoes, removes his shirt and jeans, and finally takes off his boxers, throwing every item everywhere on the floor. But soon, he realizes that there’s something unusual here. His feet sink into the fur of a new carpet. When did they take the time to put a carpet in his trailer? A crack noise from the bedroom makes his head raise immediately.

“Oh my god!” he hears as she runs from the bedroom, smiling. He hides his genitals with his hands one second too late and catches her glance. He knows that she knows that he knows that she has looked at him, and he feels so embarrassed that he can’t speak.

“Is this hazing or something?” She laughs, obviously more relaxed than him.

“I’m so sorry, I thought…” He grabs a cushion to hide himself better and starts to collect his clothes on the floor. “I thought it was my trailer. They all look the same, and I was distracted and… Can you turn around?” he asks with his boxers in his free hand.

“I thought we were married? And I watched Californication, you know.” She turns slightly, and he turns his back to her too, putting his boxers on, feeling her eyes on him from behind.

“Oh, you did?”

“Yeah, I did my research.” When he turns to face her again, she scans his body from head to toe, biting slightly at her bottom lip. “I needed to know who my co-star was.”

“And you liked it?” Now that he feels less exposed, he puts the rest of his clothes on at an agonizingly slow rate. He puts his pants first, but doesn’t button them up. “I mean, the show.”

“Yeah, and I feel like I’m living an actual episode right now.”

He pretends not to know where his shirt is, showing off his bare chest.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” She grabs his shirt off the couch and hands it to him.

“Oh, thank you. Hum… I know it’s odd, ‘cause you just saw me naked and everything, but… hum… I was wondering if you… I mean…” Jeez, it’s been a long time since he had to persuade a woman to go out with him. He stayed married for fourteen years, and after his break-up he never really had to hit on anyone. He feels a little rusty.

“Are you trying to ask me out, Mr. Ducunny?”

“Oh, hum… It’s Duchovny, but yeah, that’s what I was trying to do. Are you hungry?”

“I’m starving, Duchovny. But isn’t there something you have to do before eating, or do you strip in your co-stars’ trailers just for fun?”

“Oh yeah! I’m gonna take a shower. Then should I come back to pick you up?”

“Sounds great. Don’t forget your left sock!” She playfully throws it at his face.

-

When the dessert comes up, he’s amazed at how easy their conversation has been. He’s known her for two weeks, and yet it’s like they’ve known each other for years. He isn’t the kind of person who speaks openly, and yet he had told her everything. His kids, his ex-wife, the rehab, his dad issues, nothing seems to shock her and she’s a very attentive and compassionate ear.

When he first met her, he knew he wanted something to happen between them. He was physically attracted to her, but now that he knows her better, there is more. Way more than what he had expected. It’s almost midnight and he feels like they could stay out until tomorrow morning, talking and laughing, without being tired of each other.

Last time he felt such a connection with someone, he got married eight days later. This time, he wants to take things slow. They will be spending the next two months together and it could fuck up the entire show if he does it wrong.

On the other hand, her feet had brushed his calf several times during the dinner and she had made him taste her dish straight from her fork. Not forgetting that she had seen him naked already, she looked like someone who liked what she saw. All those painful Pilates sessions may have been finally worth it.

“Should I give you a ride back?” he asks, helping her put her coat on.

“Under one condition:  I want to listen to your album in the car.”

“What? No, no!” he says, obviously embarrassed. He loved writing and recording his songs, but he feels always a little bit weird to listen to them, especially with someone else.

“Why not? Maybe one day we’ll sing a duet together. C’mon, it’s either that or you stay the night to read me your book before I go to bed.” She immediately turns red at what she’s just said, and he can’t help smirking at her proposal.

“I should carry a copy of this book everywhere I go!” he jokes as they leave the restaurant to reach his car. “You really wanna do that?”

She nods and smiles, watching him starting the car. He slips his phone out of his pocket and scrolls his screen until he finds his album, and hits play. “Don’t make fun of me, okay?”

She listens to the songs in a comfortable silence, throwing tender looks at him when she looks moved by the lyrics, nodding her head on the beat and sometimes humming the chorus.

“You don’t look like you like it,” she says in a silence between two songs as they are almost at the parking lot.

“It’s not easy for me to hear myself sing. I can’t sing at all! But I like the lyrics,” he admits.

“So why did you do it, then?”

“I’m at a point of my life where I’ve decided to live without regrets,” he says shyly, parking the car in front of his trailer. “If I wouldn’t have done that, I’d have kept thinking about it for the rest of my life. Now it’s here, people like it or not, I don’t care. I did it, period.”

“I like this idea of living without regretting anything. It’s not easy, but I try to do it as well.” She smiles, searching his gaze.

“Well, actually, now that you mention it, I still have one regret in my life.” He stops the car and looks at her. She arches her left eyebrow . “I really wanted to kiss you the other night.”

She holds his gaze for a couple seconds. “Why you didn’t do it?” she teases.

Should he say something? Should he shut his mouth? Should he run away and never come back? The next thing he feels are her hands on his cheeks and her mouth on his. She captures his lip between hers and it takes him a few seconds to realize what is happening.

Eventually, he kisses her back, parting his lips to allow her tongue. What started as a tender first kiss escalates quickly and becomes feral and wild as his hand caresses her knee, up to her thigh under her dress. She moans in his mouth and scratches his skull, making the bulge in his pants painful already. When her hand starts to unbutton his shirt, he definitely rethinks  his idea of taking things slow, but first, they have to get out of this car.

“Not here.” He breaks the kiss, reluctantly. “Come with me.”

He gets out of the car and opens her door to help her out, but as soon as she’s out of the car, her mouth crashes on his again, making him step back against the car. He lifts her skillfully and she wraps her thighs and arms around him, his hands supporting her ass firmly.

He walks the few steps of his trailer blindly and pushes the door with her back, their tongues  mixing into each other’s mouths. Finally, she slides down from him and finishes removing his shirt, ripping a button or two on her way. He walks with her to his bedroom, his mouth constantly on hers, and his hands searching for the string of her dress.

When they reach his bed, he works his fly and removes his pants under her gaze, and she does the same with her dress, climbing over the sheets in her underwear. He lays on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows and kisses her hard, rubbing his hardness on her folds over his boxers. Her hands are everywhere, scratching his back, pulling his hair, caressing his chest, and she squirms under him, pushing her throbbing clit against his length to maintain the pressure. He searches for the clasp of her bra between her back and the mattress and frees her breasts, taking a few seconds to admire them. She smiles at him as he looks transfixed, but he quickly regains consciousness and bends down to take a nipple in mouth. Her back arches in response, pushing it deeper in mouth and she reaches for his cock inside his boxers while he sucks and nibbles her breast.

“David,” she whispers, pulling at his hair and stroking his cock. She won’t finish this sentence, but he understands that she wants more just looking in her eyes. Her pupils are dilated and darker than before.

He removes her panties, making them slide slowly along her legs, and struggles at her knees as she doesn’t want to let go of his cock. She strokes him firmly, her thumb rubbing his head on her way up and her fingers tickling his balls on her way down. She finally kicks her panties off, and he helps her to remove his boxers.

She spreads her legs wider and uses the tip of his cock to push on her clit as he bends down to kiss her, one hand searching for something in the drawer of his nightstand. When he’s found what he’s looking for, he kneels between her legs and tears the packing of a condom before putting it on skillfully.

She caresses his chest, toying with the hair as she silently waits for him to be ready, and he bends down again, kissing her softly as he pushes inside her slowly.

“Oh my god,” she sighs, tossing her head back on the pillow.

She is so tight that he needs a lot of self-control not to push all the way in in one hard thrust. He gives her the time to become accustomed to his size, sinking a little more of him with each thrust. He watches her biting her bottom lip not to scream too loud when he finds himself completely buried insider her.

“You feel so fucking good,” he grunts and pulls all the way out before thrusting slowly inside her.

“Yeah,” she sighs, already unable to form a complete sentence. His moves are agonizingly slow and he kisses her tenderly, aware of her moans and whispers.  “Come on,” she sighs in his ear after a couple minutes, and she wraps her legs around him, pushing on his butt with her feet.

He breaks the kiss to bite at her collarbone and starts a faster rhythm. She cups his head to pull it back to hers, their kiss becoming frantic and messy with his hard thrusts. Their tongues mix inside and outside of their mouths, sometimes missing the target and licking a cheek of the tip of a nose. He needs to focus if he wants to hold back before she finds her release, so he tucks his head in the crease of her neck, his forehead resting on the pillow, and increases the path.

“Oh god!” She lets a scream escape, even if she knows they have be as silent as possible. Trailer walls are not very thick and neither of them wants to be heard. “Don’t stop, don’t stop!” she moans, her fingernails digging in the flesh of his back.

He raises his head and watches her as she comes silently, her back arched, her lips parted and her cheeks flushed. He keeps thrusting, harder and faster to find his own release, her aftershocks milking his orgasm as he tries to suppress a throaty groan.

He stays atop her, kissing her between gasps and pants, and finally pulls the comforter over their exhausted bodies.

“Can I stay?” she whispers shyly.

He spoons her, nuzzling her hair. “You’re not going anywhere.”

He closes his eyes with a smile, thinking that if he is lucky enough and he does things right, this night can be the first of many. Maybe, it was kismet.


End file.
